Quality-of-Service (“QoS”) is an important issue for the delivery of data in communications networks. Users expect to receive transmissions with an expected level of performance. The QoS maintains the level of performance when contingent conditions arise (e.g., network congestion).
Another important issue in the communications networks is backward compatibility of devices using legacy protocols. As the communications networks are improved, backward compatibility for legacy devices (which do not import the improvements in the communications networks) is highly desired. For example, an IEEE 802.11e protocol is an emerging wireless standard aimed at providing the QoS and thus, intends to replace older standards (e.g., 802.11a, 802.11b). Devices utilizing the older standards may be unable to take advantage of the improvements provided by the 802.11e protocol. Accordingly, a need exists for a system allowing the legacy devices to be more compatible with the 802.11e protocol by accessing the prioritized QoS.